Furniture and pallet glides are structures which are attached to the bottom of a large piece of furniture or a pallet. Such glides prevent floor scratching or allow a heavy item to be dragged across a floor more easily, by decreasing surface area on the ground and/or by being made of a material with a different coefficient of friction than that of the item to which they are attached.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,824 to Bushey discloses a triangular shaped support for use beneath corners of furniture. Others include U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,315 to Apps and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,289 to Model. While these references accomplish the above-stated goals in various degrees, it is desirable for such items to be the least expensive to procure and provide the least surface area touching the ground, while remaining strongly and fixedly attached to a pallet or piece of furniture.
These and other features of the present technology advance the state of the art in the field of supports for large objects.